


Until You're Begging For It

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is tired of being told that he's noisy when they have sex, so he sets out to prove that he can sex Erik out of his self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You're Begging For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13th porn battle for the prompts of 'loud' and 'fingering'

A huff of air was all that escaped Erik, and Charles grit his teeth. He had sworn he would have enough self-control to keep going until he had what he wanted. Not that he was sure anymore what exactly that had been.

Looking down onto the expanse of bare skin underneath him, Charles licked his lips, tasting the salt of his own sweat. Holding his body still, buried completely inside Erik's body, he dipped his head down and ran the tip of his tongue into the valley between Erik's shoulder blades.

Unlike his hard thrust into Erik a moment earlier, this elicited a low moan. "Come on," he whispered, a little more breathless than he'd expected. He was almost shaking with having to hold back. "Don't hold it in."

What little light there was from the fireplace gleamed off the thin sheen of sweat on Erik's back as he shifted under Charles, trying to spread his legs a little more.

"You always tell me I'm so loud," Charles mumbled, bracing his hands against the mattress, a hand on either side of Erik's chest. "You take me apart and make me scream, every time you have me like I have you now," Charles continued, pulling back a little, then rolling his hips two, three, four times, only making minute thrusts into Erik.

Erik still refused to answer, but Charles reveled in the growl escaping him as he tried to push back against Charles.

Lifting one hand, Charles tangled his fingers in Erik's hair, forcing his head back. He leaned his head down to put his lips next to Erik's ear. "The bed's made of metal, if you try that again, I'll make you use your powers to bind yourself to it."

It was no empty threat - Erik had long since given him a different set of rules to play by when they were in bed like this. And he had told Charles before they'd fallen into bed together that he expected him to make use of them.

Charles rarely did, but for once... He bit the inside of his cheek as Erik pushed back again. Sinking into Erik's mind, unerringly finding the spot that he knew would allow him to control Erik's abilities, he reached out through him to the quiet hum of the metal headboard and its twin at the foot of the bed. Tendrils of metal lashed out from both places, snaking themselves around Erik's ankles and wrists.

"Fuck," Erik muttered, straining against Charles' grip on his hair.

Charles slipped back out of his mind, knowing Erik wouldn't undo his new shackles. Erik would not break his own rules like that. Letting go of Erik's hair, he braced one hand against the headboard, knowing that on some level, Erik could feel his grip around the metal.

Slowly, Charles pulled back, almost far enough to slip from Erik's body, then, just as slowly, let himself sink back in, gravity pulling his hips down. Stopping not quite fully buried, Charles pulled back up and this time, all the way out.

The brush of air against his erection was almost painful, but he had to buy himself time, or he would never manage to wring anything louder than a moan out of Erik. Shifting backwards, Charles knelt between Erik's thighs, rubbing his hands over his arse, digging his fingers into the nicely muscled flesh.

"Erik, let it go, let me hear you," he whispered.

No sound escaped, but Charles hadn't really expected it.

Rubbing the tips of his thumbs against Erik's opening, Charles pushed just inside. He could feel Erik shiver at the touch. The skin was slick with his own pre-come and the lube he had generously used earlier. He let go and leaned his forearm against the small of Erik's back, before slipping two fingers of his other hand teasingly inside. He could feel the burning heat, could feel how Erik tightened the muscle around the digits.

Pushing a third finger inside, Charles crooked them just right, rubbing the pads against Erik's prostate.

A soft, drawn out moan escaped Erik.

Charles did it again, and again, keeping the same pace, the same pressure.

"Charles," Erik rasped out, his body shaking. "Enough, please."

"No," Charles said, taking a deep breath, realizing that might not have been so wise as his nostrils filled with the scent of sex.

"Charles." Louder this time, not quite pleading, but almost there.

Charles bit back a moan of his own and kept up the torture. The pressure of flesh around his fingers, the heat, knowing what it felt like around his cock... Charles forced himself to not think about it. Had to, or he would lose the fight.

"Ah! Charles!" Erik writhed as much as he could, trying to get away from Charles' touch, or possibly moving into it.

Charles shifted where he sat, trying to ignore the heavy, heated feeling of his own erection. "Almost there," he whispered. Halting every movement, he simply pressed the pads of his fingers against the same spot, a little harder.

The sound finally torn from Erik's throat was almost inhuman. Somewhere between a scream and a growl; Charles name in a feral, mangled version.

Not to mention; gloriously loud.

"Charles, please, please," Erik repeated over and over into the pillow.

Charles let out a relieved sigh, pulling his fingers out, moving forward to push the tip of his cock inside. "Erik."

"Please," was all Erik managed to get out, his body taut.

Charles didn't answer, but let himself sink into Erik again, physically as well as mentally. He let the metal around Erik's wrists and ankles twist back into place, urging Erik up onto his knees. He put one hand on Erik's hip to steady him, the other around it to curl his fingers around Erik's cock.

One touch was all it took, and Erik sank forward, down onto his elbows again, no longer holding back any noises, whimpers and moans and breathless encouragements for Charles to _move_.

Charles gentled his touch, letting Erik's semen slick his hold, twisting the head of the cock lightly because he knew Erik liked that. And he was finally free to move as well, managing to thrust into Erik twice more before he collapsed against his back, only held up by Erik on his elbows and knees, and even that, only for a few seconds before they both collapsed onto the mattress. A moan escaped Charles as he feebly thrust his hips forward, completely lost for a moment, caught between the aftermath of Erik's climax and the crest of his own.

"We're so doing that again," Erik muttered into the pillow.

Charles breathed in as much as he could, face plastered against the skin where Erik's neck and shoulder met. He could barely find the energy to answer in words. "Erik, love of my life, next round I'm intending to just lie back and let you do all the work, because I'm all wrung out."

Erik shook underneath him, laughter muffled by the pillow.

Charles closed his eyes and smiled, resting his hands next to Erik's on the mattress, feeling himself softening inside Erik, but not feeling inclined to move just yet.

The End


End file.
